Divergent High :)
by sydcon522
Summary: The characters are back and this time there in high school. Drama, fluff, romance! FourTris, MarleneUriah, ZekeShauna, and ChristinaWill just to name a few couples. Rated T cause its Divergent. And high school and where I come from high school can be...um... inappropriate. Hope you enjoy!;)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Heeey. Its Divergent High. Drama, fluff, romance what more could you need. FourTris, ChristinaWill, ZekeShauna, UriahMarlene just to name a few couples. Without further ado... dundundadun... Its fucking Divergent High! :{)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Divergent rights. I add in rights because yes I do own Divergent, but the book and... ya... you wanna read the damn story.**

Tris POV:  
The alarm clock goes off waking me with a jolt. I rub my eyes and think "damnt first day of school." I drag myself out of bed and rub my eyes. Today I have to pick my school faction.

Our high school Divergent High is seperated into five factions. Erudite the nerds, Abnegation the goody goodies, Candor future presidents, Amity, the girls that wear their hair in high ponytails, chirp like birds, and play irritating clapping games, and then Dauntless. The sporty kids. The Dauntless are by far the most popular kids. They wear super tight clothing, and are drop dead gorgeous.

For your first two years of high school you are a jumble. You take classes for all factions. Law and history. Candor. Home ed. Amity. Required community service. Abnegation. Pre-calculus and chemistry. Erudite. Cheerleading and volleyball. Dauntless. At least those are the classes I took.

I have wavy, blond hair that goes right to the top of my ribs. I am very pale, but my skin is smooth and creamy. I am not very tall, and I dont have curves like most desirable girls. I decide to wear black because it is the color of my soon-to-be faction. I wear black tight leggings, and an off the shoulder black see through blouse. I put on a black undershirt, and then grab my metallic black Sperrys. I put on some eyeliner, and mascara. I smudge a little of the eyeliner underneath my bottom lashes and put on clear lip gloss. I let my blond locks hang loose, and look at myself in the mirror. Almost pretty. Striking, not desirable but striking.

When I go downstairs my mother is cooking eggs, and my father is reading the newspaper. Both my parents are Abnegation graduated. I know that they have high hopes for me picking Abnegation too. My brother sits at the table reading another one of his textbooks. He chose Erudite, wich was a big surprise for our family because almost all of my dad and moms side chose Abnegation.

As I eat my breakfast my father looks at me with questioning eyes. "Beatrice" he finnally says "Take that makeup off and change. Girls in Abnegation dont wear that." Oh God how am I going to tell him this. "Dad" I say "No. I have decided to chose Dauntless." My mother and brother stop eating. My father looks at me with such hurt in his eyes and then yells "MY DAUGHTER, MY SELFLESS DAUGHTER CHOSING DAUNTLESS! HOW DARE YOU YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THIS FAMIL. I WONT ALLOW THIS. YOU ARE CHOSING ABNEGATION YOUNG LADY." I scream back "NO I AM NOT. I WILL CHOSE WHATEVER I WANT TO. " I get up grab my backpack and head out the door slamming it behind me.

When I get outside I walk to The bus stop and wait. My father has no say in tthe faction I chose. It is my desicion, not his. I almost screeam in frustration, but bite my lip as the bus is here. I jump on and stare out the window the entire way to school. I turn around only to see a really cute boy staring at me.

He has a full lower lip, and barely an upper lip. His eyes are midnight blue, and full of desire. I love him. Well... sort of. I believe in love at first sight, he is love at first sight.

I look around and see other girls staring at me with looks of pure hate. I smirk at them and then turn to the boy and say "Umm... I cant help but notice your staring at me. I know I shouldnt say this but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that your in love with me." **(A/N song lyrics yes i know. Maday Parade Terrible Things)**He smiles, and I smile back. Then he does something very unexpected. He kisses me.

It is a gentle passionate movement. It took me back. His lips were warm and inviting and I didnt pull back because I enjoyed it. I didnt get embarrassed, however I could feel everybodies eyes burning my skin. Piercing me as I kissed a boy whos name I dont even know. I dont care though. I love this nameless boy.

Tobias POV:  
I wake up and let my vision set. My alarm goes off and I groan slamming my fist into it. First day of school. I drag myself out of bed. My hair is perfectly mussed up so I decide to keep it that way. I switch out my gym shorts for jeans, and throw a black button up on over my white undershirt. I grab my damn fine DCs as Zeke calls them, and throw them on. I look like most seniors do on the first day of school. Tired.

I hop on the bus while its in full speed, and walk over to Zeke. We talk and laugh. The bus pulls to a stop and then Zeke points and says "dude check out the girl that just got on the bus. Must be new havent seen her in the Dauntless hallways. Shes wearing black tough so that must be the faction shes choosing."

I am awestruck. She is beautiful in the way that isnt perfect to most people but to me. She has wavy blond hair and smooth creamy pale skin. Her eyes catch me. They are prominent on her face due to her eyeliner. She is gorgeous.

I stare at her. Halfway to school she turns around and snaps me out of my daze. I feel heat coming to my cheeks but when she leans in and whispers in her sweet melodic voice, my emmbarassment melts away.

I kiss her. I dont remember deciding to, but I do. Her lips taste like tea with sugar. She is sweet and doesnt pull away from the kiss. Everybody on the bus is staring, but without noise. Normally Zeke would be wolf whistling and telling me to get a room, but this time he doesnt. I am in love.

**N/A: Fluff. Next step and next chapter. Drama. Please review. Please comment. Constructive criticism is welcomed, and please fave. I will do lots more chapters, but do you like two chapters a day that are short or one long chapter a day? Review!;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Sorry about the long overdue chapter. Computer problems as always. Anyway I know you guys are saying that it is sorta weird that they just hit it off right like that but that was sorta cute right? Anyway chapter 2!**

Tobias POV:  
I pull back tentatively. I am not sure that I made the right move kissing her like that. It was sudden and unexpected. Plus I dont even know if she wanted me to kiss her. Great now Im doubting myself. I feel my face heat up. I look down. When I look back up she is smiling at me. My heart fills with joy. She didnt mind me kissing her. Zeke comes out of his trance only to wolf whistle and yell "See folks, Fours getting right to it!" I smile and laugh and when I look at her she is laughing to.

Everybody in the bus goes back to whatever they were doing except for Gina Davis and Carla Desery. They are shooting some nasty looks at the girl and talking in hushed voices to one another. Its a known fact that they like me, but its also a known fact that I will never date them. EVER.

I look back at the girl and ask "Umm this is kinda awkward but whats your name? Mine is Tobias." she replies "Tris". It is such a pretty name for such a pretty girl. Tris. Tris, Tris, Tris. "Well Tris" I say "I think that i want to get to know you better." She replies "Oh really, well I like the sound of that. See you at school." And then she gets off of the bus.

Tris POV:  
Although it was sudden and unexpected, it feels nice to be liked. My heart jumped into my throat when he kissed me and now I feel all fluttery inside. A boy. A senior of all people likes me! My heart is overflowing with excitement.

When I get to school I am directed to the choosing ceremony in the gym. Bassically they take a blood sample by pricking your finger. They put the blood into a vial and then there are Five things each representing a faction of the school. For Erudite there is a simple book opened to a page that reads _Those who see the world in different ways are those who build our world. _For the Abnegation a simple piece of white paper. For the Amity a sign that says "WORLD PEACE IS OUR PRIORITY". For The Candor it is a faction Constitution. For Dauntless it is a varsity jacket and cheerleaders uniform. You dip your finger on the blood and leave a finger-print on the item from your faction.

After the choosing ceremony is over, I walk out into the hallway with my fellow Dauntless. All of a sudden we break into a run and storm the hallways. The teachers dont try to stop us. We run to the other side of the school and into the basement which is actually a mile underground. We jump into a huge hole that leads us down to a trampoline. I take the leap nervously, and rush down hair flying, heart pounding. Until I hit the trampoline.

I grab the first hand that reaches for me and I am pulled close to the same body that was close to me on the bus. Tobias. I am Tris Prior. I am Dauntless.

**N/A: I truly am sorry for not updating. Sometimes my kindle can be really weird and wont save the note to somewhere I can upload it so... that was chapter 2.**


End file.
